


Dance With Me

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: Jaime asks Cersei for a dance at her wedding. She's not sure it's a good idea.





	Dance With Me

“Dance with me,” Jaime says, coming to stand beside her with a glass of wine in hand. 

Cersei wishes she could tell him how much she wants to – but encouraging Jaime could not possibly end well. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she says, trying to keep a smile on her face for the sake of the other guests. “And keep your voice down.”

Jaime lowers his voice, but what he says next is not particularly comforting or reassuring as to his further behavior throughout the night. “I’m asking for a dance, not to make love to you atop the iron throne.”

“Would you shut up,” Cersei hisses, but she can feel the treacherous tightness in her abdomen get even tighter. 

‘You’re blushing,” Jaime says against her ear. Cersei tries to subtly elbow him. “Oh, come on,” he says finally. ‘It’s your wedding. I can dance with my sister at her wedding.”

Cersei sips at her wine and doesn’t tell him. She doesn’t tell him that she remembers what it was like dancing with him at Casterly Rock when they were still children, with the sun in their hair and the walls of the castle to protect them. She doesn’t tell him how much she wants him to take her in his arms now and spin her around until the room disappears in a blur and all she can see are his eyes. She doesn’t tell him that she doesn’t actually want to dance with him in front of all these people – it would feel like an intrusion, like soiling something their own and tender with all the coldness and crudeness of the world. 

Cersei is able and willing to play the game. But if she can keep one bit of innocence for herself, she chooses to leave it with Jaime. 

“I don’t want to dance,” she says and suffers through the disappointment in his eyes. “Not here and now, at least,” she adds. 

Jaime understands. They could always understand each other without speaking or at half-a turn of phrase. He smiles and steps aside, just as Robert comes to claim his bride.


End file.
